


Nothing Else Matters

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Ending, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation, Unrequited Love, or at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here you were, and now there was no going back. Not for you. You didn't like to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Nothing Else Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116521) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I don't really know what to think about this one, but I hope you'll enjoy.  
> If you find mistakes or want to let me know what you think about this, please feel free to do so, I'd be glad about it.

So here you were, and now there was no going back. Not for you. You didn't like to go back.  
“Dean? I just wanted to say-” You stopped. You knew what would come next.  
The man looked up with his incredible green eyes, and gave you one of his brightest smiles. “What is it?”  
You smiled too. “It's-” You took a deep breath. It was kind of stupid to do this, but even though you knew how it would end you had to try anyway.  
“Iloveyou,” you mumbled very quickly and closed your eyes, while you waited. You knew he had been able to understand you. When you opened your eyes again, he looked at you with an opened mouth and seemed to digest it. So he had heard you.

It took him a few minutes to say something, and while he thought about it neither you nor he was saying anything.  
Eventually he opened his moth. “I'm sorry, I-” he stopped. It was obviously that he didn't know what to say. But you knew. It wasn't like you hadn't rang the changes of this situation over and over again.  
So you just laughed and shook your head. “I know, Dean. I never dared to hope anyway, but I thought it would be a good idea to tell you. Not getting frustrated, you know? Now we know what we have with each other so …” You stopped and shrugged. You could only hope, that you hadn't destroyed your and his friendship now.  
But he smiled slightly. “I don't know if you want to hear. But I still have the same thing with you like before: You're still my best friend.” And maybe this sentence hurt, but it was also a relief.  
You laughed again. “Thanks. You too.” You sighed. “And I'll find something better anyway.”  
He nodded, now laughing too. “Sure thing. The person that wouldn't go for you has to be an absolutely asshole.”  
“You have to know.” You both started grinning and he hugged you.  
And even though he didn't reciprocated your feelings, it was okay. He was still your best friend, and in this moment nothing else mattered.


End file.
